First Kiss
by Eisus
Summary: Natsu has his first kiss O.O


First Kiss:

"Lucy, do you and Natsu kiss?" Asuka asked with an innocent smile.

"what—!?" Lucy exclaimed, blushing a crimson red.

Natsu just stared at the little girl with a confused look.

"Papa and Mama are always kissing" Asuka said smiling.

"Uh, well.." Lucy said hesitantly. "See we're not a 'Papa' and 'Mama'"

Asuka looked to Natsu with a grin on her face.

"Natsu," She said "kiss Lucy! That's an order!"

"W-What the!?" Natsu stuttered in embarrassment.

"No way!" Lucy yelled. "I'm not gonna…"

"This brat has some pretty adult ideas.." Natsu muttered with his flushed cheeks.

"You said you'd do whatever i said.." Asuka said in a whiny voice.

"Well.." Natsu leaned in closer to Lucy "It's not like we're gonna die."

"W-Wait.." Lucy's face burned a bright red "You've got to be joking..!"

At the last second Lucy grabbed Happy and used him as a shield from Natsu's kiss.

"Kids are scary.." Lucy muttered under her breathe.

"Eh" Asuka giggled. "Good enough."

—

"Alright I'll see you later Asuka." Natsu says waving at Asuka, Bisca, and Alzack.

"Thank you again for watching Asuka today" Bisca said with a smile.

"Yeah, no prob." Natsu replied.

As Natsu walked home all he could think about was Lucy and the almost kiss they had earlier,

He smiled to himself entertaining the thought of actually kissing Lucy. He laughed at himself thinking he actually wouldn't know what to do since he's never had his first kiss yet.

His smile slowly faded away when he thought about Lucy's actions, did she use Happy cause she actually didn't want to kiss him?

Does she not like him? Natsu had only realized just recently that he liked Lucy more than a friend.

He wanted to know whether Lucy liked him more than a friend or not cause he doesn't particularly like feeling uneasy around her. He likes being an open book with her, but with these new and confusing feelings he has now it's hard to be so care-free. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable with these feelings he has now and she not want to be his friend.

He lets out a deep sigh, the more he tried to understand these new feelings the more he felt uneasy and confused. This was all so new to him. He's never had a 'Girlfriend' or let alone a girl he liked more than being Guild mates.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize how close he was to Lucy's apartment. He thought about going up to her apartment but he wasn't sure if she made it back home from the guild. He continued to walk in the direction to his home and as he passed by several shops he spotted Lucy in a book store with Levy.

He thought about going into the store but he decided not to since, he wouldn't know what to say to her, so he walked on past the store.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out to him.

Natsu turns around and see's Lucy walking towards him "Huh?" Natsu responds sounding drained of energy.

"Oh, Hey Luce." Natsu says smiling.

"Where you headed?" Lucy asked stopping in front of him.

"O-oh, uh, home." Natsu stuttered. Jeez why'd she have to stop him? He didn't want to have to deal with this awkwardness. He was already tired from watching Asuka and not to mention mentally tired from thinking too hard about his feelings for Lucy and vise versa.

"Are you alright? You look kind of distracted." Lucy said getting right in front of Natsu's face to get his attention.

"W-What you doing Lucy?" Natsu mutters.

"I'm trying to get your attention. It looked like you weren't paying attention." Lucy got closer to Natsu's face. She put both hands on his cheeks and pulled him down towards her.

"L-L-Lucy!" His eyes wide and face beat red. What is she doing he thought, he could feel his face heating up being this close to her. Why does she make me feel this way?

She presses their foreheads together "Calm down! I'm checking if you have a fever." She stayed quiet for a few seconds and then she moved back.

"You seem warmer than you usually are." She said with a concern look.

"Y-Yeah, i don't really feel well so I was just going to head home." He said as he looked away from her gaze. Feeling this way always gave him a headache so no wonder why she assumes he has a fever.

"Well, I'm gonna head back home Luce. I'll see tomorrow." As he turns to walk away from her she responds with

"I'll go with you to make sure you'll be okay." She smiled and walked along side him.

"Okay, but you don't have to I'll be fine Luce" Natsu had hoped she wouldn't follow him home. Great now how is he going get rid of his "Fever".

"Whatever! You can hardly take care of yourself Natsu" She said with a giggle. Natsu loved the way she giggled, it made him feel warm inside.

Natsu laughs in response "You're right."

—

The walk to Natsu's house was relatively quiet. That is between him and Lucy, but his thoughts were another matter. He was trying to sort out his thoughts and trying to find a way to tell Lucy how he felt. But how was he suppose to do that when he hardly understood any of what he was feeling!

He opened his house door "Sorry it's messy. I don't really clean" He laughs unamused. He walks over to his window seat and pushes over some job fliers and lays down.

"It's alright it doesn't really surprise me" Lucy laughs a little, closing the front door.

"You don't mind if i clean up a little?" She asks looking around at all the bowls, silverware, blankets etc.

"uh, you really don't need to Lucy." Natsu said quickly sitting up looking at Lucy.

"If I don't who will?" She laughs. She starts picking things up and throwing some things away.

"Uh, Lucy?" Natsu asks hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She replies continuing to pick things up.

"Uh," Natsu says nervously. "Earlier did you really not want to kiss me?" Natsu felt his face burn up. He watched Lucy to see what her response was.

She looks up quickly her cheeks tinted a pink color. "N-No.." Lucy stutters and stops what she's doing to look at Natsu. She quickly looks away her cheeks burning bright red.

Natsu looks at her with a hurt look, so she really didn't want to kiss me. "Oh…" Natsu replies.

"So you want it to be someone else?" Natsu asks with a curious but hurt look on his face.

"You didn't let me finish!" Lucy says a little angered.

"I just want my first kiss to be romantic and by someone who loves me romantically." She lets out a sigh.

So that also would have been her first kiss too, Natsu thought. So she doesn't think I love her? That's why she didn't let me kiss her?

Lucy stood there blushing, why did he bring that up? she thought.

Natsu gets up and walks towards Lucy and grabs her hand and pulls her closer.

"N-Natsu.." Lucy says, blushing heavily.

Natsu puts both hands on both sides of her hips and squeezes a little. He looks down into her eyes with a serious look.

Natsu leans down and presses his lips against Lucy's he runs his tongue against her bottom lip.

Taking Lucy by surprise she looks at him in shock but doesn't fight back, instead she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck and lets his tongue slide in between her lips.

His tongue was strangely warm but it felt nice. She could feel her heart starting to pick up speed and she could feel herself become short of breathe.

Natsu couldn't believe that he was kissing Lucy. It's not just any kiss either it's his first kiss and it's filled with so much passion. He could feel the heat radiating off of Lucy's body. He slowly broke the kiss and when they separated a string of saliva was connected to each lips. The small space between each others faces was filled with short breathes.

Natsu put his thumb on Lucy's bottom lip and wiped the saliva off and Lucy did the same to him.

"I. love. you. Lucy.." Natsu said with labored breathing.

Lucy looked at him with soft eyes, she could feel her heart in her throat it felt so weird — but she enjoyed the feeling she was sharing with him.

"I love you too Natsu.." She said smiling at him. She leans up and pecks him on the lips.

He smiles and presses his forehead against hers,

"I'm glad i got to share my first REAL kiss with you Luce." He laughs a little

She laughs a little "Me too Natsu"


End file.
